Questers Versus Heroes: Chapter Two
walked through the camp. It was nighttime, and most of the campers were asleep. could see the mirror was secured in the ruin of the dining hall. walked towards it, but kept her eyes peeled. didn't trust the Questers to allow the taking of the mirror easily. then reflected that if they had to kill the Questers, they would lose people. More then one. waved a hand above her head, motioning for the others to come into camp. walked over to Chiron, who was standing guard over the mirror. "Any problems?" asked as came up behind . "A few arguments and a shouting match between Zack and Dionysus. The only thing that stopped Ares' child was a few of Dionysus' kids clubbing him over the head with several large rocks." "Not surprising. Idiot is the most stubborn person alive." said, causing to agree. successfully obtained the mirror's fragments and they began to leave the camp when they were met with a Phalanx by the gates, with five demigods standing in front. Natalie walked up to , Zack flanking her. The son of Ares was in a dangerous stance. Each knew he would attack in an instant if he felt he was needed to. "What are you idiots doing? This doesn't make any sense to do! Why would you trust Uranus?" "We do it because it will save the world! Are you trying to destroy it?" shot at her. The phalanx of demigods inched closer, and they could see members the Ares cabin behind the shields. Natalie ignored him. "What kind of leader only does as told? Can't you use initiative? The last few leaders who did only as told didn't last very long." She snarled in face. "Don't threaten her, Natalie." snarled, his hand going to his sword, causing Zack to stiffen. "I am not threatening her , I am educating my rival on how to be a leader. Zack, if opens his mouth again, kill him." The entire group of stiffened at this. Natalie, pleased with the shock effect, added to "That is a threat. Can you tell the difference now?" Zack cracked his neck and fell into a stance that looked like he was about to pounce. They also saw him pull out a teacup. Both sides knew that the teacup was what Zack would kill with if he had too. By now, the campers had awoken and were watching. Seeing an opportunity, looked at the campers. "People, do you want to risk Gaea destroying the world? We have a way out, we should take it. Help us get them out of the way, and maybe this word will even improve." Hearing this, Zack pushed past Natalie and stepped in front of . "C'mon guys, check their record. All they've ever done is what they've been told to do. Nothing else. Zeus has been wrong before. How many of you were ignored by your parents before Percy made the gods start paying attention? He's just gonna screw us all over again with this!" Almost immediately, Demigods began walking over to either side. Cabins split apart. In fact, the only cabin that stayed intact was the Ares cabin, who had decided to side with their brother, Zack. Zack turned to look at the group that had assembled with the Ares cabin. Natalie had walked back to them. He was about to walk back when Ava yelled out "Zack look out!" He turned and sword slashed him across the face. Most of the group that had sided with the Questers began shouting abuse and drawing their weapons. On the other side, a few people (most of which had never gotten along with Zack) began nodding their approval and one even clapped on the back. He turned back to his group, then noticed that they were recoiling in shock and terror. he whirled around and a fist collided with his face. He stumbled backwards and saw Zack had gotten to his feet, the slash across his jaw healing rapidly as his face rebuilt itself. He swung his weapon again and Zack caught his fist and disarmed him. The two demigods were then engaged in a furious fist fight. Most of the two sides just sat there and watched, not wanting to get involved. however, refused to see his brother fighting Zack alone, jumped in. Then, seeing Zack now furiously fighting both and , and in spite of knowing full well Zack wasn't having any trouble, Ava jumped in and kicked in the face while rolled on top of Zack and began punching him in the head. Before either side could do a thing, Zack had rolled to his feet and had a knife at throat while had his retrieved sword at Ava's. Both prisoners, being in headlocks, could do nothing to get away. Both sides were dead quiet as they watched Zack stare down with . "Do a thing to him, and will kill her, Zack." said, trying to calm the situation down and hopefully dissuade the Quester side to understand ' thoughts. "Actually, if Ava dies at all, everyone on your side will die." said, knowing Zack, the Son of Ares would dive right into the midst of the opposing group, not caring how many spears, arrows, and swords they put in him. "Let's just all calm down, both of you will release your prisoner. Nothing will end pleasantly if one of them dies." said, trying to keep her voice calm. In actuality, she'd happily go and lop off Zack's head right now, but then would die before she could clear the gap. Nodding, both Zack and released their prisoners. walked back immediately, but Ava took the time to spit in face before going back. Finally losing it, began walking quickly after her. Moments before she could wrap her hands around Hades' daughter's neck, she felt a knife against her stomach. She looked down and saw Zack in a crouching position, a knife pressed against her stomach. Her memory flashed back to that day where they had fought and he had given her that awful scar. "Don't make me give you another." He snarled and pushed her back with his free hand. side began slowly moving back, not wanting to start a battle full scale. , thinking fast, grabbed the mirror fragments and put them on top of the least broken cabin. "You have two days to decide before we return for them. If you still oppose us, we will have to attack you." said. The Quester's side, understanding, began falling back until they had left the camp and were hiding in the forest. side fell back into the big house. spoke to . "We need help, do you think the Torches would help us?" "Maybe." "Please, go and enlist their aid. We'll need them." In the forests, the Questers' side sat around a large bonfire. Natalie began talking to Ava. "We need some sort of help. Go and find someone to help us." Before Ava could object, Natalie interrupted her. "I know you don't want to leave him, but we need help, and he'd know it. Go say goodbye and get going." Ava nodded, understanding, and walked over to Zack. After she explained, he nodded and handed her his keychain, which he promptly turned into his motorbike. Natalie walked back to the camp, and , to her dismay, she saw that neither Percy nor Annabeth had sided with them. Percy was one of the few who could oppose Zack in battle, so it would make things harder for him to be on the other side. She looked at her what-could-be-called-army and said "if anyone wants to swap sides, do so in a hurry. I know me and Zack will oppose them no matter what, as would Ava, who's going to get help. Everyone else, I hate to say it, but I don't know." She looked back at Zack and Ava. For her, it was always really weird seeing them be romantic. It was very unlike them. As Ava zoomed away, Zack returned. He whispered something in Natalie's ear, and she nodded her agreement. She then addressed her group. "I hope those who stay don't have a problem with me, because if you stick around, this won't be a democracy." ---- The next day, was standing in the House of The Torch, speaking to . She had been sent to britain by Zeus, who she had prayed would fly her there. nodded solemnly after she told him the whole story. Then, he spoke. "We'll start making our way there in an hour." He got up and ran to grab the others to tell them to start packing. at then wondered what help the Questers had sent for, as she knew that strategically, they would send for it. knew the upcoming battles would be terrifying to be in. Category:Questers Versus Heroes Category:Chapter Page